The Outsiders theory
by BeyondxNekoxMassacre
Summary: Did you ever notice how the pace and atmosphere of 'The Outsiders' changed after Ponyboy woke up at the fountain, well this is what really happened that night. *Complete*


The Outsiders Theory

_By: BeyondxNekoxMassacre_

Summary: Did you ever notice how the pace and atmosphere of 'The Outsiders' changed after Ponyboy woke up at the fountain, well this is what really happened that night.

**A/N: Sup guy, I know what you're thinking 'Damn it Euro, stop writing NEW stories and finish your IN PROGRESS stories' well this is only a one shot, hope you enjoy it -Euro.**

* * *

Have you ever noticed that the pacing, tone, and story development of 'The Outsiders' changes after Ponyboy wakes up after being nearly downed in the fountain? How Ponyboy and Johnny instantly know what to do instead of being the slightest bit afraid despite having just killed somebody. Well, I have a theory about that.

The incident put Ponyboy into hospital where he remained in a coma, the medication took effect and stabilized him however there was signification amounts of water in his system that meant that if he woke up there would be a chance that he would suffer from brain damage and thus the hospital kept him in a coma and in this, Ponyboy had dreams which were what he thought was reality and what happened after he was nearly drowned at the fountain. This meant he could go on 'living' in his coma despite being asleep.

In his dream, Ponyboy envisions what he always wanted Johnny to be like. On the ball and calm. Not afraid to choose what to do and know all the answers because deep down Ponyboy always knew that Johnny was smart and his dream like state that was what he imagined Johnny to be like. Calm, smart and not afraid. They run to Dally who offers them 'advice' despite in reality knowing that Dally wouldn't help them that much even if he had a soft spot for Johnny because he was the cold, mean character that Ponyboy remembered in his dreams.

The medicine that was in Ponyboy's system also stopped his perspective of reality and fantasy which is why everything runs so smoothly and also why two teenager boys could run off and not have somebody look for them instead of waiting around for them to come back home. In his dreams Johnny acts as a safety anchor, allowing Ponyboy to feel safe despite the situation. His dream Johnny represents stability.

When Dally reappears after a week, he gives Ponyboy the letter which Soda signs with his full name, this is a connection to reality that pulls 'coma Pony' back to reality a bit, knowing that he still has family that cares for him. Dally talks of taking a car from somebody and jokes about Ponyboy's appearance which is a representation of time passing in reality as Ponyboy, in his coma state, won't change much since he isn't moving on or changing daily.

Then the atmosphere changes again with the church fire, this is the nightmare part of the coma dreams. The firs is a symbol of Ponyboy's corrupted innocence since the murder of somebody and 'reality-Johnny' being shipped to jail for the murder of Bob. In his dreams, Johnny goes after Ponyboy who wants to save the 'children' which are representations of himself. He's trying to save himself by fighting the fear that his friend could be killed because of him. When Johnny gets injured, this is Johnny in reality being given the death sentence. When Ponyboy blacks out again that is because the medication he was given to stop nightmares in intensified to stop the nightmares he was having which was the fire and Johnny and Dally getting hurt. That symbolised fear and danger in Ponyboy's life.

When Ponyboy gets to the hospital, the atmosphere lightens up and pace slows down when Darry and Soda once again come into Ponyboy's mind. This is because he feels safe with them, secure and protected. In his mind Dary cries because in reality, Darry was always strict and Ponyboy could never see him as anything less than a person who always wanted him to be the best at everything and nothing less. Making Dary cry in his dream was Ponyboy's way of humanising Darry since he seemed tough and cold.

Two-Bit to Ponyboy symbolise freedom and expression because he never took shit and did whatever he wanted and since Ponyboy was in a coma, he didn't have freedom or expression because of his lack of brain functions. Steve on the other hand represented passion and friendship because Johnny was given the death penalty and so his only friend was going to be take from him and passion because of Steve's love of cars and Ponyboy's love of running, something he might not be able to do if the damage to his brain was that bad that he might be left mentally incompetent.

The rumble and Johnny's death both represent Johnny being executed for the murder of Bob, because Ponyboy was there to see 'Johnny's' death this was yet another nightmare while in the coma. Again the atmosphere and pace changes to tense and fast. When Ponyboy wakes up after being unconscious in his dreams this is when he actually wakes up, Johnny has been executed and Dally committed suicide. In reality, in a way the things in Ponyboy's dreams happened but in a different and far darker way. Ponyboy's theme he was to right was actually about the dreams he experience whilst in the coma.

This is the explanation for the drastic changes in pace and atmosphere throughout 'The Outsiders'.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, The Outsiders theory. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, go ahead. I'll be happy to answer. Fave/Review and I'll catch you later.**

**-Euro.**


End file.
